Evil Book
by Asha'man of Fire
Summary: When a seduction book give Lala new ideas, Rito struggles to cope. may turn into a series of one shots. Lime in first chap. Rito/Lala for now, may be other pairings later.


This'll probably be a series of one shots, with varied pairings. First up, Rito/Lala.

Also this chapter was partially in inspired by the book in chap 80 and 81.

Disclaimer, I Do not own To-Love Ru

* * *

It had been a rather normal day for Rito, which naturally meant he was exhausted and that he had been beaten for doing something accidentally perverted, which he had to admit, he deserved. He wasn't sure whether the amount of times he'd accidentally groped and/or peeped on the girls made it seem he was doing it on purpose or reinforced the idea that it was a genuine accident, but if a small beating kept it on the side of accidental in the minds of his female friends, Haruna-chan especially, it was a price he was willing to pay.

There was one thing that separated today from any other day though, and that was the fact that Lala had come into possession of a book that was causing him a great deal of discomfort, a seduction book to be precise. He didn't know where she had gotten it, he had his suspicions though, but he did know one thing for sure, it Had To Go.

So far that book had caused him nothing but trouble… well, extra trouble. First it had made him take a detour which had cause him nothing but pain, before she attempted to seduce him in an ally, and then there was the bento incident, and finally what had happened that morning.

**Flashback**

Waking up for Rito was usually just the normal affair, well, about 2/3s of the time anyway. The other third of the time had Lala sneak into his bed, naked, which normally almost gives him a heart attack. How he would have wished for one of those simple early morning peepshows today. What he got instead was much, _much _worse. Or better depending on your point of view. She was not naked, thankfully, but what Lala was wearing wasn't much better. It was what can only be described as a sexy black bra and panties combo. Unfortunately the whole effect was ruined by the slightly lost look on her face as she read the book she was holding in her right hand while the left hand, he could feel less then see, was on his crotch, which she seemed to be trying to massage.

'La-Lala, wh-wh-what are you doing' he managed to squeak.

'Rito, you're awake' she happily announced, her expression changing into one of extreme happiness before morphing into a look of disappointment. 'Ohh, I wasn't done yet, it was supposed to go hard before I could start properly.'

Ritos face, if possible got redder as what she had been trying to do to him became a bit clearer. Once it did, he was off that bed and instantly on the other side of the room in what could only be described as a red faced, shivering wreck.

'Rito, what's wrong, I read that this kind of thing was supposed to feel good?' Lala called out innocently.

As Rito slowly calmed down, he admitted, if only to himself, that yes it probably would have felt good if he wasn't so stunned at her actions. '_Judging from her tone, she doesn't even realise the significance what she was doing; Geez, that Lala.' _Rito groaned, before yelling, 'Don't surprise me like that, and put some clothes on!!'

'Ooh, but I'm wearing underwear' Lala whined.

'Just do it!'

**Flashback End**

This mornings incident was due to that book, he just knew it, and if that was in it, who knows what else was. Ergo, he needed to get rid of it, before she read any further. Frankly, he wasn't sure what would happen if she continued her clumsy seduction attempts. He had, however, managed to narrow it done into three possibilities which were 1) he'd have a heart attack 2) he would reject her and seriously hurt Lalas feeling, which he didn't want to do, or 3) the least likely of all, give in and take her. He seriously doubted that last one, but it was becoming more and more likely as time past.

With his resolve, Rito found himself playing the waiting game, hoping for an opportunity where he could snatch the book without being noticed. Currently he was sat next to Lala while she was watching Magical Girl Kyoko, hoping to for a chance to look grab the book from her school bag where he could see it, just poking out, mocking him.

Ten minutes in and Lala began inching towards the T.V, and further away from her school bag so instead of it being in front and to the left of her it was behind her. '_If I wait for the fight scene, hopefully she'll be too distracted to notice what I'm doing'_ Rito thought, and so he waited, and waited and waited. _'Oh Kami, this show is boring, though a little risqué considering it's a kids show. Did she just say she wanted to have sex with him!? I mean, children watch this show. _After 20 minutes of waiting, the moment had finally arrived and the "exciting" conclusion to the episode began.

'_Okay, brief window of opportunity, all I have to do is get closer, grab book and hide it until tonight.'_ With that thought he began slowly inching over to her, before quietly reaching for the book, watching Lala for any sign of her noticing his movements. Unfortunately, with his eyes on Lala his hand didn't grab his intended target.

His first indication he had grabbed the wrong thing was Lalas stiffening shoulders. The second was the vaguely familiar feeling of something that was most defiantly NOT the book. A quick glance at his hand was all the confirmation he needed, he'd grabbed Lalas tail. Ritos thoughts on this matter could be as such. '_**SHIT'**_, with three types of emphasis to show how screwed he was.

However, when Lala turned to him, ther was no expression of anger, only a pair of flush cheeks and a cute pout on her lips, meaning Rito was very confused, _'wasn't she angry? She usually gets pretty annoyed whenever someone touches her tail.' _To his immense surprise she turned back to her show, with the only thing passing her lips was a shyly whispered 'Don't let go.' Then, he felt her tail start moving, slowly at first, through his semi-closed fist, before it gradually began rubbing itself against his entire arm.

Rito simply stared as his arm wondering what the hell was going on, '_I should know this_', before a low moan caught his attention. Turning to Lala, he noticed her face was even redder than before, but she appeared to be quite happy if the smile on her face was anything to go by. '_This is wrong, stop it now!'_ Before he could ask what was going on, the tail around his arm tightened to an almost painful degree, her face scrunched up in an expression which could only be described as ecstasy, while her hips bucked uncontrollably.

Once she regained control of her lower half, she stood up on shaky legs, removing her tail from his arm in the process, his mind absently noticed that her expression returned to that of extreme pleasure in the process, before turning to face him, this time sporting half lidded eyes, an exhausted look and heavy breathing. She muttered three words before lightly glomping him. 'I love you.'

Now hanging off of him, with a bright red faced, she shyly asked 'Can you help me to my room? I don't think I can make it up the stairs right now, my legs fell like jelly. '

His only reply was a robotic nod of the head, before he slowly stood up, supporting Lala as he did so and slowly helping her to her room. Once there, he gently laid her on her bed, before proceeding into his own room, and lying on his own bed. During all of this, Ritos expression remained completely blank, and his eyes unfocused.

On the inside however, Rito mind was in turmoil. '_Sh-sh-sh-she just, using my arm, she just ple-ple-ple, ma-ma-ma-ma._' Then Rito fainted. Ladies and gentlemen, I think I just broke his brain. Yay!

* * *

Lala was lying in bed, sporting brilliant red cheeks, and thinking about what she had just done, _'I can't believe I did that it was really embarrassing, but it felt sooo good, but what does Rito think, is he mad, I-I-I didn't ask if it was okay. No, what if hates me? What if he doesn't want me around any more? No, I don't want to leave; I want to stay with Rito. I won't go, I won't! _As her thoughts continued to spiral out of control she became more and more depressed, until she ended up crying herself to sleep. It was 4:36pm.

* * *

When Mikan got home from grocery shopping, she was expecting to have to deal a hyperactive Lala who'd just finished watching her favourite show. She wasn't expecting the surprisingly oppressive silence, only broken up by the T.V, which somehow made it worse. 'Rito, Lala, I'm home!' she called out, but got no response. '_That's strange, I wonder where they are.'_ Checking in everywhere, Mikan eventually found them asleep in their respective rooms, and thought '_Lala must have really pulled something today if they're both this tired. I'll just cook them dinner and wake them when it's ready.'_

'RITO, time to wake up, dinners ready!' Those were the words Ritos groggy brain woke up to, before he heard the door close with a click and he was left wondering why he was in bed at dinner time, still fully dressed. '_Let's see, I was after that blasted bokk, and … oh_.' With the memeoies of the Incident returning to him, Ritos face turned a vivid red, _'oh shit, what am I going to do?'_

'RITO, HURRY UP!' Mikan shouted.

'_Dinner it is then'_ Rito thought with a sigh, _'then we can talk about what she did.'_

Going downstairs and entering the living room, he was greeted by the sight of a red faced Lala, who refused to meet his eye, as well as a thoroughly confused Mikan who was shooting inquisitive glances at the both of them. At the sight of Lala he could feel heat rush to his own cheeks, which just served to increase the intensity of Mikans gaze.

Once he had sat down in his usual spot, unfortunately next to Lala, he mumbled an Itadakimasu and began eating in a very uncomfortable silence. Halfway through the meal, Mikan had had enough and exclaimed, 'What is wrong with you two, you're both much too nervous,' letting out a sigh she asked, 'what happened today?

Rito, who had been expecting this question for quite some time, respond with an immediate 'N-n-nothing, happened, it was just the usual.' It was only too late that he realised he had responded way too quickly and vigorously to be believed, causing Mikans curiosity and worry to intensify.

'Lala-san, what happened?' she asked turning her attention Lala, the one who was more likely to tell her anyway.

'N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nothing, I didn't do anything' she practically shouted, very much defensively.

Knowing she would continue her line of questioning if he didn't put a stop to it, Rito took a deep, calming breath to calm his rapidly beating heart, and said to her, 'Mikan, we really don't want to talk about it, its embarrassing, please just drop it.'

Looking him right in the eyes, she slowly nodded before returning to her meal, letting the matter drop, at least for now. They continued in tense silence, but no where near as uncomfortable as before.

After they had finished, Mikan stood up to leave, before turning around and asking, 'Umm, Rito, Do you know what the weird smell is in this room, it was bothering me when I was making dinner?'

Flushing scarlet, he realised it was probably the lingering smell of what Lala had done earlier and managed to stammer out an answer. 'I-i-its pro-probably nothing, it'll hopefully go away on its own. It doesn't matter.'

'Okay, I got it, Geez Rito, its no big deal. No need to get so nervous.' With that said she departed for the kitchen to do the chores.

'Lala, I think we need to talk about earlier.' Rito began, turning to face Lala, whose red face matched up with his own, but accompanied by a very unusual expression to see on her face, embarrassment. '_Well, at least shes looking at me now, which is an improvement.' _

'Ano, Rito,' she began nervously, before bowing and sputtering out 'Gomen, Gomen' before giving up on words completely and just collapsed before bawling hysterically.

Panicking when he noticed her crying, Rito took a step toward to stop her, crouching down, he embraced her in a gentle hug, making calming noises and rubbing her back till she calmed down. He could never usually get so close to her without becoming a spluttering wreck, but this time was different, she needed him right now, and Rito was always willing to help a friend in need.

When she was finally had calmed down, he suggested they continue to talk in his room, lest an overly curious Mikan began eavesdropping. Sitting her down on his bed, he sat next to her, arm over her shoulders in a half embrace as she leaned on him, letting out the occasional sniffle. Deciding it would be quicker if he got the ball rolling he asked her in a gentle tone of voice, 'What's wrong, I can understand the embarrassment but that was a little much, don't you think?

With another sniffle, Lala turned her red and puffy eyes toward him and asked, 'You're not mad, don't you hate me for what I did?'

'Hate you?' Rito replied, flabbergasted, 'Ohh, Lala, I could never hate you. I wasn't even mad at you, just more shocked than anything else.'

At that Lala broke into a huge smile and began crying again, this time tears of joy. Twisting in his embrace, she sunk her face into the crook of his neck, while mumbling out 'Thank goodness, thank goodness.'

'Its okay, Lala, don't worry, everything fine.' Rito soothed, stroking the back of her head.

'You mean it?' Lala question, voiced muffuled as her face was still buried in her neck. 'You're not mad?'

'No, I'm not' Rito replied with a chuckle.

After a few more minutes of continual reassurance that he wasn't mad, he began to realise that she was lying on top of him, on his bed. He felt his face begin to heat up, which only increased to boiling point when he heard Lala ask in a tiny voice, 'So we can do that kind of thing again?'

Rito immediately bolted up from the bed, dislodging Lala in the procees. Seeing her face contort to an expression of fear, sadness and rejection he quickly began speaking before he really hurt her. 'I'm sorry Lala, but I'm not ready for that kind of intimacy yet. Maybe one day, but not now. You know what I'm like when I get close to girl, I turn into a nervous wreck. So I'm sorry, but not yet.

Lalas expression relaxed, and she asked the question I knew was coming. 'Not now, but maybe one day?'

'Yeah' he agreed, 'maybe one day.'

It was only days later he would realise he never did get that booking the end.

* * *

Author note: this did not even come close to how i imagined it when i first started. it was supposed to be Ritos many attempts to get his hands on the seduction book, but then the tail scene happened, (which i blame on having recently read Kissxsis btw) and the whole story went in an entirely different direction. oh well. hope you liked it.


End file.
